Bunga untuk Himawari
by Fei Mei
Summary: Himawari memberi hadiah berupa gambar saat Inojin berulangtahun. Sebagai balasannya, Inojin pun ingin memberikan hadiah saat gadis cilik itu ulangtahun. Dengan bantuan ibunya, dapatkah anak laki-laki itu memilih bunga yang tepat sebagai hadiah? / AN: oneshot drabble AR, slight romance Inojin x Himawari.


" _Selamat ulangtahun, Inojin_ Nii-chan _!" sahut Himawari riang lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas pada teman kakaknya. "Aku menggambar ini untukmu!"_

 _Inojin mengerjap sambil menerima kertas itu. Dilihatnya ternyata di kertas tersebut ada gambar dirinya sedang duduk di padang rumput sambil melukis Himawari yang sedang bermain di sungai. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa 'inosen' gaya gambar Himawari._

" _Ini bagus sekali, terimakasih Himawari-_ chan _! Oh, bagaimana kau tahu hari ini aku ulangtahun?"_

" _Hehehe, dari Boruto_ Nii-chan _! Katanya ia dan Shikadai_ Nii-chan _sedang ingin mencari hadiah untukmu. Eh, ups!"_

 _Inojin terkekeh._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Boruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot, AR, drabble. Hanya romance sederhana karena Himawari masih kecil.**

 **.**

 **Bunga untuk Himawari**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Karena terakhir kali ia ulangtahun diberi hadiah oleh Himawari, maka sekarang Inojin ingin membalasnya. Iya, hari ini gadis cilik itu berulangtahun, dan Inojin yang sebenarnya sudah berencana ingin memberi hadiah dari berminggu-minggu lalu malah masih tidak tahu ingin memberikan apa.

Sempat ia ingin membalas hadiah gambar Himawari dengan lukisan juga. Tapi ... yah, gambar Inojin tidak seinosen gambar adik Boruto, jadi hasilnya pasti akan berbeda. Dan lagi, kok, rasanya tidak begitu berkesan saja jika membalas gambar dengan gambar. Masalahnya, terutama karena ia anak tunggal yang tidak punya saudara perempuan walau hanya sepupu, Inojin benar-benar tidak ada ide ingin memberi hadiah apa. Anak perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya mungkin hanyalah Cho-Cho, itu pun karena orangtua mereka bersahabat. Kalau Inojin minta pendapat Cho-Cho ... mungkin jawabannya tidak jauh dari 'keripik'. Himawari mungkin senang-senang saja mendapat hadiah cemilan, tapi Inojin tidak ingin memberikan hadiah semacam itu.

Lalu ia kepikiran, _bagaimana kalau bunga?_ Yah, perempuan mana pun pasti akan senang jika diberi bunga, kan? Inojin mengangguk setuju pada pemikirannya sendiri. Ia pun segera pergi ke toko bunga ibunya yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada pengunjung.

"Ah, Inojin? Tumben sekali kau kemari!" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum melihat putranya datang. "Ingin bantu Ibu, ya? Hehehehe."

"Tidak, tuh," cibir sang putra.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi anak laki-laki yang warna rambutnya sama dengan ibunya itu langsung melihat bunga-bunga yang dipajang. Tadinya ia memang sudah bersemangat, tapi begitu melihat bunga berwarna-warni dan banyak macam itu ... ia jadi bingung. Jelaslah, mana mengerti dia tentang bunga?

"Heee ... kau ingin memberi bunga pada seseorang, ya?" tanya Ino, menghampiri putranya.

Dengan cepat Inojin mengangguk. "Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak paham soal bunga. Bagaimana kalau nanti bunga yang kuberikan malah berarti 'aku berduka', padahal ini hari ulangtahunnya?"

"Hmmm, perempuan, kah?" tanya Ino lagi, dijawab anggukan anaknya. "Bagaimana kalau mawar? Itu adalah bunga yang perempuan mana pun akan senang menerimanya."

Inojin mendengus pelan. "Mawar itu terkesan romantis. Aku tidak mau."

"Hah? Perempuan yang ingin kau berikan bunga ini, bukannya ia gadis yang kau suka?"

"Bukan!" jawab Inojin cepat. Sesungguhnya, sang ibu tersenyum kecil melihat kedua daun telinga putranya memerah. "Ini, eh, Himawari, adiknya Boruto. Waktu aku ulangtahun, kan, dia memberiku hadiah. Jadi hari ini dia ulangtahun, aku ingin membalasnya."

Ino mengangguk, lalu mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna merah muda. "Bagaimana kalau bunga _Gerbera_? Ini tanda keinosenan dan keceriaan. Mencerminkan Himawari, bukan? Oh, oh, atau malah bunga matahari saja? Sesuai nama Himawari?"

" _Gerbera_ -nya boleh, tapi aku tidak mau bunga matahari—sudah biasa," ujar Inojin sambil terus melihat bunga-bunga sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menangkap bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang indah. Ia pun berjalan mendekatinya, menyentuh pelan bunga itu. "Ibu, ini bunga yang cantik bunga apa?"

Ibunya mengerjap, lalu tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati bunga itu juga. "Bunga _Lilac_. Ada yang putih juga, lho."

Inojin menggeleng. "Yang ungu saja. Jadi aku akan memberikan _Gerbera_ merah muda dan _Lilac_ ungu."

"Okeee! Ibu rangkai dulu, ya!"

Entah anak itu sadar atau tidak, tapi ibunya sama sekali belum memberitahu arti dari bunga _Lilac_ ungu ...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Halo, Ino-_ chan _? Ini Hinata. Aku ingin mengundangmu beserta Sai-_ kun _dan Inojin -_ kun _untuk makan malam di rumah kami dalam rangka ulangtahun Himawari._ "

"Baiklah, jam berapa?"

" _Sekitar jam enam. Kalau bisa, datang, ya!_ _Himawari pasti senang melihat teman-teman Boruto datang merayakan ulangtahunnya._ "

"Sip! Oh, ya, Hinata, aku ingin memberimu _spoiler_!"

" _Eh?_ "

"Di masa depan nanti, mungkin kau dan aku akan jadi besan!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bunga** _ **Lilac**_ **putih berarti kesucian, sedangkan** _ **Lilac**_ **ungu berarti cinta pertama.  
Dan Yamanaka Inojin tidak tahu tentang ini.  
Mungkin bukan kebetulan.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Waktu cek di gugel, ternyata memang banyak teori fans tentang Inojin x Himawari gara-gara Boruto episode 33. Memang manis sih. Hahahah. Niatnya Fei mau bikin fict ini tanpa romance karena pikirnya Himawari masih kecil—Inojin sendiri masih dua belas tahun sih—tapi ternyata keenakan nulis tentang arti bunga. Himawari ultahnya kapan sih? Fei cek di wikia adanya ultah Inojin.

Review?


End file.
